The present invention relates in general to working vehicles, and more particularly to seat repositioning systems for such vehicles.
Working vehicles such as materials handling vehicles, construction vehicles and agricultural vehicles may include operator's seats that are repositionable. However, an operator in a seated position must typically reach down beneath a seat bottom to operate a handle or lever in order to reposition the operator's seat. The positioning of the release handle under the operator's seat is common for adjusting seats that may be rotated to one or more positions and for releasing/controlling seats capable of forward and backward positioning adjustments. In many applications, it can be very difficult if not impossible to operate other control elements while attempting to also operate a lever or handle underneath the seat to attain a given seat position.